Who Are You?
by Anie6142
Summary: College AU: Hiccup was having the worst case of work overload after he attended a convention at the R.I.T. where he had the best time ever, not to mention an encounter with a cosplayer who couldn't leave his thoughts. HiJack, FrostCup, One-shot, rated T for reasons.


This was for March Madness as well, and it was the College AU and I published first on my tumblr (same as my user name here) and I decided that I should publish it here as well, I can continue it if you guys want for I'll need a majority vote so I'll make a pole on my page, I can continue it as a chapter series from where it ends and/or make separate drabbles and stories connecting to it.

It is slightly based on the events from my weekend. I did not get to participate, this was how it could have gone if I had and if someone else that I know had gone as Sheik.

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Who Are You?**

Hiccup was exhausted. He was working on three different papers at the same time and he also had to finish some designs for his engineering class. Someone like him would not be working this hard and would have had the work done in just one day and not be working on them right now five hours away from his first class of the day. Reason why he was rushing all of this? Tora-Con. He spent the whole weekend at this event, he went dressed as a Viking and was amazed at how big the place was, the Anime Club at the R.I.T. had outdone themselves this time, from the Chess Match to the panels, everyone was just so friendly and exited as he was. He took around 16 GB worth of video and over a thousand pictures, and that was just the first day. The second day though he spent the majority of the time at the vendors, looking around and buying some stuff, he ended up with a bag full of different flavored pocky and like six bottles of Ramune, not to mention a couple of plushies, manga volumes, some DVDs, a couple of figurines and a Legend of Zelda keychain. Afterwards he set everything in his car and came back to go to the Dating Game, he wanted to see what the whole deal was about, he missed the previous one last night because he was already tired and it was the 18+ one, not that he cared too much, but his friends insisted on him to try it and that it was the second best thing at the convention, rivaling the chess match and the trivia game. So he went there and was glad he decided to go early, the line was already huge and it did not start for another forty minutes, while he was walking to the end of the line he could not help but notice a cosplayer in particular. The guy had white hair that looked that it was sprayed with hair paint, blue eyes so blue that could not be real so they were obviously contacts. A blue hoodie with white paint, blue, and silver glitter in key places to make them look like frost patterns around the sleeves, neck, rim of the hood, and the sides of the pocket. He also wore some brown tight jeans that shaped his legs perfectly, the bottom of those jeans were ripped above the ankles around mid shin and had rope tied around them, the guy had also a staff that looked a lot like a shepherd's crook and had the same 'frost' patterns as his hoodie, he guys was not even wearing shoes! He though that he should be crazy because those two days it had been freezing at the convention, when he made line for the vendors outside of the building a lot of people were wearing heavy coats, hiding their costumes and many who decided to be brave were shivering uncontrollably, he was not bothered by it. He could handle the cold just fine and he also had a pretty awesome cosplay of a Viking with a faux fur sleeveless jacket, faux fur boots, a long sleeve green tunic and some light pants that looked like leggins, he was also carrying a silver shield with the shape of a black dragon in the front, it was made of cardboard since they did not allow anything made of metal or wood at the convention. Still, back to the cosplayer he was looking at he thought about the craziness of him being barefoot and he could not help but wonder if he was really crazy or if it was dedication, although he had no clue as to what the person was cosplaying as, was it an original character perhaps? He decided to ask the cosplayer later if he found him again and went back to make line.

The line finally started to move after a while and he was able to get a seat in the mid section of the room, the place was packed! He saw the majority of the people he talked to and asked for pictures there, he could not believe how full it was and he felt bad for some of the attendees when the administrators had told them that they couldn't stay because it was packed. He looked around and could not see the cosplayer from before, why did so many anime characters had to have white hair? Then the thing began, it was hilarious! Couples made from different fandoms, some where yuri, other were yaoi, others were regular, and the questions! It was great! Specially when the bachelor was Levi from Attack on Titan and the suitors were another Levi, Deadpool, and Four Swords Links, all four of them, it was hilarious! The innuendos made were too much for him to handle and could not stop laughing so loud, no one cared because everyone was laughing all the same.

"Ok! Now we will have a bisexual round now that we had have over three of each of the previous, we need a volunteer!" said the host dressed as Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Hiccup raised his shield while the other raised their hands, everyone wanted to participate, he also noticed that there was a girl dressed as Link right in front of the Four Swords Links raising her shield as well, next to her was a Navi raising her hand, he wondered why they hadn't come down along the other Links, it would have been hilarious if the Navi had joined as well, five Links and a Navi talking for them and the innuendos made would have been glorious!

"You! The one with the Viking shield!" said the host. Hiccup could not believe it, he was chosen! He was nervous as hell, he went down the steps and they handed him the microphone to introduce himself.

"Well many of you won't know me but I'm the hope and heir of the Hooligan Tribe in the Archipelago of Berk, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third from How To Train Your Dragon series." said Hiccup and was surprised at the round of applause and cheers from the crowd, he didn't think anyone read the books as well, but of course Dreamworks had made a movie about it.

"Where's Toothless!" called someone from he crowd.

"He's back at Raven's Peak, they could not allow him to come since he was so big!" said Hiccup back, he was starting to have fun already.

"Could you tells us a bit about yourself and what you look to find here?"

"Well, I love _flying_ with my loyal friend Toothless, drawing, sketching, making inventions, and I would like to find someone who likes to have a _fun_ time, someone who could be all about _fun_ times, and that could handle the cold, Berk it's after all snowing and freezing nine months and hailing the other three."

He noticed how a lot of people were already snickering and gleaming, probably thinking who should be the best match for him from all the fandoms in the room.

"Well it's time to send our bachelor to the room while we pick the contestants!" said the host while he was taken to a room outside and had to wear headphones with music playing while they choose the contestants, he was nervous and exited all the same, it would be great and now he had to think about three questions for them, hopefully he wouldn't screw this up.

* * *

Jack kept raising his hand every time for every round but no one choose him, he really wanted to participate and it was killing him that he was never considered, last year when he came to the convention it was packed with characters from Raise of The Guardians and there were a lot of Jack Frosts, that year he did not wear a costume and just attended, he was average looking, brown eyes, brown hair, and skinny, he could get lost in a crowd. He was exited to participate in the events this year because he thought a lot of people would be exited, the year before he attended the Dating Game and had the best time there, it was hilarious and at times cute. But when he came to the convention he was disappointed that he did not see anyone else cosplaying from the guardians, its like they were forgotten all of the sudden, and this year there were a lot of Frozen characters and that made him sad, its like they were replaced. He saw when the next one was chosen for the next round and he just slumped onto his seat, they chose a Viking, he saw him move around and noticed that it was the same guy he saw in the line, green eyes, freckles everywhere, auburn hair, and he had to admit that the guy's cosplay was good, it had a lot of detail, especially the shield even if it was made of cardboard, but the paint and the details around it made it look real. He realized that he was Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon, another one dressing as a character from Dreamworks made him feel less alone in this thing. He was not really paying attention when the kid was talking but he did caught something.

"Could you tells us a bit about yourself and what you look to find here?"

"Well, I love _flying_ with my loyal friend Toothless, drawing, sketching, making inventions, and I would like to find someone who likes to have a _fun_ time, someone who could be all about _fun_ times, and that could handle the cold, Berk it's after all snowing and freezing nine months and hailing the other three."

Jack smiled, if he was chosen as one of the contestants then it would be pretty obvious he could be perfect for the part. He was 'Jack Frost', Guardian of Fun, Harbinger of Winter, he would call on the Wind and fly, he could make people smile and fill them with joy. He saw how he was taken to the room and waited until they were ready to choose the contestants. He raised hi hand like a bunch of others but then the people around him started saying things.

"Choose him!"

"Choose Jack!"

"He's Jack Frost people! He's perfect!"

"C'mon! Is no one familiar with this ship?!"

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"Alright! Come on down here Jack!" said the host. Jack was surprised and thrilled! It was finally his turn! He grabbed his staff and walked down and a lot of people cheered, he sat on the chair meant for contestant number three and waited till the other were chosen. They chose next a Navi and a Link, both girls but they said that they were referred for the gender of their character and not their real gender, the cosplay on both girls were decent and well made, the girl dressed as Link was not wearing a wig, she had short hair and was wearing silver earrings like the ones older Link wears in Ocarina of Time, she had a tiny ocarina on her neck and a larger one hanging from her neck as well. Navi was standing behind her, it was a girl dressed in a sparkly blue dress with a bracelet full of tiny bells and a pair of blue wings in the back, she was also wearing a blue wig. They lastly chose a girl dressed as Fiona from Adventure Time, her outfit exactly as the character, including a sword.

"Now lets let our contestants introduce themselves!"

"Hi! I'm Fiona from Adventure Time!" there was a cheer from everyone.

"Hey listen! I'm Navi! And this is my friend Link!"

"…"

"Oh, right, Link does not talk, so I'll be talking for him, watch out!"

"Hyaah!" said the girl raising her shield in the air, everybody laughed at the exchange, they were playing their characters to perfection.

"Hello, I'm Jack Frost." said Jack coolly, people cheered loudly and there were some screams from grils as well, the other contestants said hello to him as well.

"Why is there an empty chair?" said someone from the audience. At this Jack faked being hurt and the audience aww'd and said things along the lines of 'why did you do that?', 'too soon', 'wait till the middle!', he now knew it was going to be fun as hell. The host told them it was time to silence and they brought the teen dressed as the Viking with his eyes covered and was seated on the chair in front of them, he could hear snickers and giggles form the audience, oh this was going to be fun.

"Alright, let's see…first question. Do any of you guys like music? I play the pan flutes so I was wondering." said the teen shyly and awkwardly, not sure if from staying in character or actual personality.

"Well my friend plays the guitar very well when he's not swinging an ax around or drinking red stuff, and he rocks!" said the Fiona.

"An ax? Drinks red stuff? What is your friend?" asked the guy in surprise and 'fear'.

"He's a vampire."

"Ok…contestant two?"

"…"

"Contestant two?" people snickered.

"Sorry my friend here doesn't talk, and to answer your question yeah he loves music! He loves to play the ocarina so listen!" said the Navi, then the girl dressed as Link grabbed her ocarina and started playing Zelda's Lullaby, everyone in the audience stared in awe and when she was done there was a round of applause, even Jack was clapping, that was good and the girl looked flustered.

"Wow, that was good who taught you that?"

"…"

"Oh right you don't talk." said Hiccup while the audience laughed some more.

"Hey listen, he told me that a dear friend of him taught him long ago and he's looking for her to save from some pig, or something like that, or was it a fig?" the audience laughed out loud at the exchange, the duo were great! Then it was Jack's turn.

"How about you contestant three?"

"Well I don't play an instrument like this guy here, but I've traveled the world for many years and I've seen people compose music, like Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, I've also been to concerts from the Beatles, Nirvana, REO Speedwagon, although I often decided to freeze some pipes and cause some mischief here and there." a lot of the people in the audience giggled and snickered.

"Wait, Beethoven? Mozart? How old are you? And what did you mean by freezing pipes?"

"Well, I've been here for a long time, and causing mischief is something that I do since I love winter and fun times." more snickers.

"How old are you?"

"Roughly about 321 years, and counting!" said Jack with a big smile in his face and the audience laughed at Hiccup's face, he was playing his part perfectly with a face of bewilderment.

"Ok…second question. What are your feelings about dragons? I ride one and I would like to know if its ok to bring him along during our time together."

"Well I'm not sure, I mean I slay dragons." said Fiona and the was a long 'oh' from the audience.

"I don't think that is going to work very well then." said Hiccup with obvious sass bringing laughter at the obviousness of the statement.

"What about you contestant two?"

"Well, I always have to tell him to watch out because one time he didn't listen and tripped over the tail of a sleeping dragon and well it attacked us and listen…he ended up killing him…" another long 'oh' form the audience.

"That's not going to work either, don't any of you like dragons?"

"Listen, it's not that we don't like them, it just shit happens." said Navi and the audience was back to laughing once again.

"Alright, contestant three? And please tell me you don't kill dragons as well."

"Well, I've never seen a dragon before, you said you ride them?"

"Yup."

"Well I have a very mean dragon that needs to be taken care of and would not mind if you rode it, know what I'm saying?" the audience laughed out loud, it was perfect!

"Highly doubt it, I'm sure it would be too _small_ for me to ride." said Hiccup and the audience laughed some more, it was getting good.

"Why do you ride dragons anyway?" asked Jack

"I love to fly with my best friend Toothless, a freaking _huge_ dragon." said Hiccup putting emphasis on the word huge and Jack thought that this was supposed to be a PG-13 event.

"I love to fly as well, but I don't need a giant lizard to help me since I only need to ask Wind to help me."

"It still does not beat flying on a dragon's back."

"Alright, let's hear the last question from our bachelor." said the host, even if the audience was enjoying the bickering of the two they still had to go trough this round and let other people have a chance.

"Oh, ok, third question…I have a bunch of enemies and I would like to know if you would be willing to fight alongside me, I'm not a damsel in distress, but if you could help in any way possible, would you and how?"

"Of course! I'm always helping my friends and protecting princes from the Ice Queen! I would use my sword to fight non stop!" said Fiona, it wasn't a bad answer.

"Alright, what about you contestant two?"

"…"

"Contestant two?"

"Well, he says that he has never fought alongside anyone but me, but if the time its right he would use his sword valiantly, and if everything else fails he would use his ocarina to bring us back in time and see what happens then." said Navi, still a good answer but it was technically the same exact thing as what contestant one had said.

"I see, what about you contestant three? And if you say anything about using a mighty sword but meaning something else I'll ask Deadpool over there to take care of it because I will not!" said Hiccup making the audience laugh non stop, Jack was laughing as well although annoyed because the guy stole his thunder! The innuendo was perfect since the other two contestants had mentioned swords but now he had to think of something else and fast.

"Well, in my care I would use my staff, no innuendo intended." people started laughing once again. "And I have an enemy myself, but me and my fellow guardians had banished him for a while, although we never know when he might attack again, and even though I like to do things my own way, I do will fight alongside my friends to defeat the enemy. Specially by freezing their feet to the ground and throwing volts of ice and snow through my staff, no innuendo intended." said Jack but all knew better and the audience was dying, this might have been the best round aside from the Levi one.

"So you have ice powers? And who are the guardians?"

"Well, there's North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny and we help protect the children of the world."

"So you are saying you are good with kids?"

"They love what I do, specially the snow days."

"I see."

"Alright, Hiccup, are you ready to choose one or do you want help from the audience?"

"Let's have the audience choose!" said Hiccup and everyone was cheering loudly.

"Ok, I'll put my hand above the head of the contestant and whoever receives the most applause and cheer is the winner, ready? Contestant 1." The host put a hand above the head of the Fiona and the were some applause and cheers, but not many to be considered great.

"Contestant 2." said the host doing the same he did with the Fiona. Link and Navi received more recognition than Fiona but it was not over yet.

"Contestant 3." there were screams, clapping, and loud cheers. The answer was obvious, Jack had won.

"Alright now Hiccup this is the one you didn't choose, number 1." Fiona stood up and presented herself to Hiccup who just gave her a hug while the audience aww'd at the display.

"And number 2." Link and Navi both stood and hugged him as well, then a Sheik from the audience went down the stairs and snatched the Link away receiving cat calls from the audience, snickers and laughs as well, apparently Link was already taken.

"And now look at the one you chose!" Jack stood up and walked in front of Hiccup, he was smiling smugly and had a flirtatious glint in his eye.

"Who are you?" said Hiccup and the audience was shocked.

"I'm Jack Frost, haven't heard of me?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, I've heard of Old Man Winter or as we call it back home Jokul Frostii."

"Hey I'm not old!"

"You're 321 years old." at this comment the audience laughed again.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" said someone from the audience and then suddenly the whole place was chanting. Hiccup started to blush and so did Jack, they turned around to face each other and then Hiccup started leaning trying to kiss his cheek, apparently Jack didn't realize that very well and turned his face the wrong way and both of them ended up kissing on the lips. Jack and Hiccup backed away right after both blushing furiously with wide eyes, the audience cheered and then they went back to their seats and waited for the panel to end.

"He didn't even tell me who he was…" said Hiccup finishing the memory, the kiss had felt so right even if it was an accident, he decided to forget about it and went on finishing his work, he needed to make some coffee afterwards to stay awake during the day.

* * *

"Haley, I need to talk to you for a minute." said one of Hiccup's professors, he rose from his seat carrying his bag and books and walked up to the teacher with a curious face. He had turned everything in and was in schedule, so why would him call him?

"I need you to help someone catch up, he just joined the class and I'm sure you two will get along, he just needs to know how to do the stuff from the syllabus and I'm sure you would be able to since you're my best student.

"I'm glad you think so Mr. Decker."

"Great, come in!" called the teacher and then a teen came in. He had brown hair, a pale complexion, and big light brown eyes, they weren't hazel but they weren't regular brown either, it was like a mixture of caramel and chocolate and Hiccup would not help but stare at the guy, he was just so handsome.

"This is Jackson Overland, Jackson this is Haley Harrington, I'm sure both of you will get along." said the teacher exiting the room leaving both of them alone. Hiccup was looking at him and saw how a blush was splattered on the pale cheeks of the guy.

"Shall we sit down?" Hiccup went back to his seat and put his bag on the side allowing Jackson to sit facing him. The teen made no comment while he went to sit down. It wasn't until he was with his book out that he said something.

"So your eyes are really that green naturally? I thought you were wearing contacts as well." Hiccup froze right there and then recognition started to surface, the guy in front of him was…

"…Jack Frost?" said Hiccup to the guy and he was now blushing harder as well, he simply nodded and his blush seemed to intensify as well.

"You're Hiccup right? From Tora-con and the Dating Game…s-sorry about the kiss I know you might have been grossed out…" said Jack apologetically, the smug guy from yesterday was replaced by a shy guy who looked just too cute to handle.

"Not at all, actually I kind of liked it…" said Hiccup embarrassed, it was his first kiss and he liked it even if it had been with another guy.

"I-I see, so…where were we?"

"Right…you have to write three papers, each paper has to have a small summary from any of the chapters of the book and have a article relevant to the chapter, since you are new to here I'm guessing the professor will let you turn them in at any time you have them done so no rush, and we have a test on Wednesday on chapters five to eight, so you should study for those."

"I see, so your name is Haley?"

"I know, I have a girl's name, it's not my fault people don't know that its an androgynous name and its perfectly fine to be named this if you are a guy."

"I think it fits you." said Jack awkwardly and turning his gaze away from Hiccup

"Say, since you need help with the chapters and the test that's coming up, would you like to grab coffee and study together? You know, its better to do it with someone than alone."

"Sure." said Jack smiling widely.

"Good, and by the way I still don't believe your 'dragon' is that _big_."

"Want to bet?" said Jack smirking at the freckled teen. They both exited the classroom and talked back and forth, from things that happened at the convention and things they wanted to know about one another.

"Who are you again?" said Hiccup with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'm whoever you want me to be." winked Jack and both laughed at the stupidity of it.

"Weirdo." then Hiccup peck him on the cheek and laughed at Jack's flustered face.

* * *

So this was it, I hope you enjoyed it, and like I said above you can tell me if you want more, either on the comments and on the poll I'll put up later on, have a nice day everybody!


End file.
